runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Glitch/Gallery
Varoitus! Tämä sivu saattaa lagittaa. Tree bug.png|A glitch where a person could get stuck inside a tree close to the wilderness ditch. Fire cape glitch.png|Fountain fire cape texture glitch. Mole glitch.jpg|Mole glitch. Servant glitch.png|Workbench/servant glitch (turned-around) Servant glitch2.png|Workbench/servant glitch (in the chair) Trick or treat farmer.PNG|Trick or treat the farmer a month after Halloween. Throneroom glitch.png|Throne room glitch. Only the people who are not sitting the chair can see this. Scarab Glitch.png|Giant scarab quest. Undergroundglitch.PNG|Invisible text in Underground Pass quest dialogue. Partyroomdog.PNG|Dog glitch at Party room. White tummy.png|Shortly after female body upgrade, dark-skinned players in dwarf clothes would have a white stomach. This was fixed shortly after the update. Add who.PNG|Add who? Easter 2009 prayer glitch.png|2009 Easter event glitch. Walking glitch(2009).PNG‎|A glitch caused by the circus. Remove friend.png|The option to remove yourself of your friends list. Also a double message for gaining 7 Smithing. Cathy fishing glitch barb-tail harpoon.PNG|A player was wielding a barb-tail harpoon in a way as if he was skiing. Omfgnoobremake.gif|A short clip of a house wall imaging glitch. The wall and all items on the wall (including players who stepped up to it) would appear in the ground, very tips of their heads are only visible. Rope glitch.PNG|A player is running on a rope on the Brimhaven agility course. Turkey glitchh.PNG|An unsuccessful transformation of the turkey from the 'thanksgiving emote' let a player freely run around as a turkey. A player stuck in rock.jpg|A player gets stuck in a rock in the Al Kharid mine after a graphic update. Glitch resting.jpg|A player resting while wielding a weapon and a shield. Odd glitch with chat head.jpg|Chat head glitch. Runescape glitch.png|A glitch in the QuickChat interface. Objective Glitch Small.JPG|A glitch in the Objective interface. Catherby Fishing Store Glitch.PNG|Left half of the Catherby Fishing Store is sunk into the floor. CC Glitchy.PNG|Two of the same player in one Clan Chat. Skillcape glitch.png|Skillcape glitch: no icon visible on firemaking cape. Fire skillcape glitch.png|A second firemaking skillcape glitch: no icon visible. Cooking skillcape glitch.png|Skillcape glitch: no icon visible on cooking cape. Japol1 glitch.png|Another player, just missing their legs. Chaur invisible.png|A player "sitting" on a chair. GOSTLYGLITCH1.PNG|An invisible player in pest control. Random graphic glitch strechy.png|The strange graphics glitch. Box glitch.PNG|A player executing the box glitch. Dance.PNG|Players with the halo glitch. Black minimap.PNG|A minimap turned black. Higher than a kite puro puro glitch.png|A player gets higher than a kite on the Day of the Dead. Glitchh.jpg|Checkered and messed scenery at the Grand Exchange. Trees no ground glitch.png|The ground disappearing beneath trees. Graphics glitch.jpg|A Glitch of the window in Edgeville bank stretching. Really odd glitch.png|The graphics playing-up as a result of switching between windows fast. Glitch2.png|Karamja dock sinking. Runescape Green Dragons Graphical Glitch.png|The graphics failing to load in the ancient cavern. Redzero.png|A Player hitting a red zero on another player. Kuivaharjoittelu.PNG|A Player swimming in the ground. Strange face.PNG|Graphical glitch in chat box. Player head.PNG|A Player's head stretching while headbang emote. Runescape-textglitch1.png|The main menu. Runescape-textglitch2.png|The window you see after logging in. Runescape-textglitch3.png|The skills panel. Runescape-textglitch4.png|The chat box. Runescape-textglitch5.png|The price checker. Crab ground glitch.png|A familiar being caught on a pier at Pest Control. Strykewyrm error.PNG|The game guide shows the Desert Strykewyrm being ahead of the aquanite, even though the list is arranged from the lowest level to the highest level. Runescape Construction House Glitch.jpg|A glitch where the Construction servant is east of Seers' Village bank. Makes all items on the inside invisible, and even people on the other side. GiantAvatar.png|A Glitch that caused a forum avatar to be massive. WhiteMini.png|The white mini-map glitch occurs when a player changes Screen Resolution on a very laggy world or area. Axe stretch lol.jpg|A player's hand stretching while performing the juggling glitch. Glitchstaff No Bug.png‎|Caitlin's staff appears to float when using it. RuneScape Lobby ping glitch.png|In the world select the ping is shown as negative. Flat chicken comb.PNG|The hairstyle "Liberty Spikes" without the spikes. Bugged adventure log.jpg|Quest shows up in the recent events area and the started quests area. CactacombsGoof.png|A corpse mage spawns inside a wall, with his resulting drops appearing on top of the wall. ge one option.PNG|A glitch causing you to not be able to trade or follow another player. The drop down option glitch.jpg|A glitch while logging out. Rest walking.jpg|A player walking while Resting. platelegs strech.PNG|Yellow party of the elite black platelegs are stretched to the map cat banker.PNG|Shortly after the release of the Grand Exchange, if you clicked on the desk while there was a cat behind it, you'd get this. 2 dead in ardougne.PNG|An example of the Death-glitch Easter glitch.jpg||a glitch that is encountered when placing the newly cleaned parts into the rear (wrong) side of the oven. randan cc glitch.png|A glitch which may be caused by joining a clan chat as you leave a random event. W901WorldList.png|The World 901 glitch. Glitched RS person.png|The Monkey Greegree glitch on Ape Atoll. Black line in minimap.PNG|A black line passing through the player's minimap. Minimap is glitched.PNG|Some weird colours in the player's minimap. glitvh.png|A player logged out in Impetuous Impulses then logged in, to be found stuck in the hay. (NOTE: This was standing still entirely not taken while running) Ninja.png|A player seen at Soul Wars standing like a ninja. White Screen of Death.png|A player lags to the point that certain features are missing. Sitting on waterfall.png|A player caught resting on The Ape Atoll Agility course Waterfall. Dungeoneeringmenu.png|The party interface without the Ring of Kinship. sitting glitch.png|Some sitting glitch, still unknown how it was preformed. sledglitch.png|The sled glitch. carpetglitch.png|The same player executing the carpet glitch. bugaas.gif|Bug while using magic and wielding Dragonfire shield. (click on picture to see animated picture) Christmas food glitch.png|Storing Christmas food in the bank. Sf9laq.png|Levelling Runecrafting up from 82 to 89 instantaneously. Tutor Typo.png|A typo with the Dungeoneering tutor. 2ringsofkinship.png|2 Rings of kinship. Lump of Stone price.png|The lump of stone remained in the inventory following a world 1 crash. It is tradeable and worth 1 coin. legends' cape glitch.png|The legends' cape in a dark place in normal quality (full settings), evil. Black Mini Map copy.png|A black minimap. Wall glitch.png|A glitch where the item is stuck in the wall. Dungeoneering glitch.png|A Dungeoneering glitch. Examine what? Blank?.png|Examine what? nothing.JPG|The result of a dungeoneering glitch. No Phat.jpg|A player's Blue partyhat not appearing. No wyvern.jpg|Where did the wyvern go? Floor glitch.png|The floor! Oh no! Female sir glitch.png|Sir! I'm no sir! Magiccarpetglitch.PNG|The magic carpet glitch. Player ghost glitch.gif|A player in the form of a ghost. Level0.png|A player with a total level of 0 within Daemonheim. Level0smithcantmakenovitelol.png|A laggy level 0 player ended up with a Null. Also the inability to smith Novite equipment. Raisin Glitch.png|A glitch showing raisins. 3-coin trade glitch.jpg|A glitch with the Trade Limit. 2h dagger.gif|A Forgotten warrior holding a Novite dagger like a Novite 2h Eek edit.png|An Eek glitch. Dungeonmenuwrongplace.png|A player changing Floors within a random event. Wanted glitch.jpg|An Objective page glitch where is shows that white warhammers need 99 attack to use when they only need a level of 10. Hair glitch.png|A player's hair has A Points when resting in Yanille. ST glitch.jpg|A glitch allowing you to take a Strange rock from the ground. Chest and tree glitch.jpg|A glitch where a tree is inaccessible behind a chest. bnmj.png|Ape Atoll glitch. MagicMissingMilestones.png|A glitch in the Magic interface. Rs glitch dont erase.jpg|A floating crab. Growth glitch.png|A glitch with a cat's interface. Gatekeeper glitched.jpg|A glitch with the Gatekeeper's chathead. Leaf trap glitch.png|A glitch where a player is stuck in a leaf trap. Fishing in the sand.png|Catch lobster from the sand? Do I catch tuna from the sand.png|Catch tuna from the sand with barbarian fishing? Farming glitch1.png|Rake the hole? So where are colours.png|Haircut interface glitch. Alch glich.png|High alchemy glitch. invisable walls and floor.JPG|Invisible floors and walls glitch. I start to lure lobsters.png|A glitch with 'luring' lobsters. Loot.png|A glitch with Dungeoneering. Adventures log glitch fairytaleIII.png|Two completed Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift quest. Fist of Guthix starting with 5000 charges.png|A player hunting another with 5000 charges in Fist of Guthix. Glitch 3 - prayer.png|The prayer and teletab glitch: With visible prayer icon, teletabing results in a "fallen prayer." bankerglitch.png|A glitch about NPC's rotation. It's fixed when a player interacted with him. Easter 2009 prayer glitch.png |Faster than a speeding prayer... POH Ground Glitch 25-5-2010.jpg|POH Glitched floor. Loading fire.PNG|Notice that the fires are only 2 colors and two dimensions. ad log glitch.PNG|The day the elemental platebodies were released if a player took a new forum picture he/she would have his/her mouth open while standing straight up. Construction floor glitch.png|A glitch in the floor. Arinwyn.PNG|A glitch where 4 Arianwyns appear. You cannot attack.PNG|A glitch where you 'cannot use a special attack with this weapon'. Barbarian Assault fire glitch.gif|Several fire animations froze during a game of Barbarian Assault. Plank in bar.png|First floor of the laughing miner pub hold a useless plank-like thing embedded in the floor. GlichExplore.png|A glitch with the Explore emote. GE glitch.jpg|A glitch when collecting from the Grand Exchange. Lodestoneroom.png|Dungeoneering glitch. Some glitch.png|Some glitch. Fly fishing glitch.png|Fly fishing glitch. Climbing down glitch.png|Climbing down glitch. glitch armour.png|A player standing inside a suit of Castle Wars armour in a POH. Bankglitch.jpg|A bank glitch. Open or closed?.png|Open and closed dungeon door Glitched Water.png|Glitch with water. Membererror.png|A Free to play world classified as a Member's world. cwars.png|A very old Castle Wars glitch. armless.png|A very very very old glitch when I was armless in someones house. log in2.png|Not sure if this is a glitch, but you could change the color of your text on the log in screen way back when. messedup.png|An old log in glitch. scarbs glitch.png|I was in Falador when I saw this Scarab attacking another player. Glitch Jail.jpg|A glitch during Monkey Madness. Redblue.png|A glitch where a Blue h'ween mask is coloured red. Sawmill training task list glitch.png|A glitch in the sawmill. Clawhookanddclawsglitch.PNG|A player wielding Dragon claws and a Claw hook. floating.JPG|Floating thing near clan wars. StretchGlitchFairy.png|A glitch with a player using the fairy rings. Easter Ring Invisibility.png|A glitch where a player hides behind a fire. Adventure log glitch.jpg|A glitch with the Adventurer's Log. Karamja ship glitch.png|A glitch with fog effects. Wikia version.jpg|Stuck in wall. Trading With Self.jpg|A player trading with themself. Glitch gravedigger.PNG|A glitch occurred in Gravedigger. Walkingonwaterglitch.jpg|A glitch with walking on water. 20 Leagues under Lunar Isle.png|The glitchy waters next to the Astral Altar on Lunar Isle, looks like a undersea trench from a certain angle. Disconnection glitch.png|Disconnection Glitch showing Deflect melee with Normal prayer interface, 0 life points, and Disconnection. bug450song350.jpg|Player Adventurer's log,400 song unlocked after 350 on same day glitch. land on water.png|After you start flying with magic carpet, while you're landing in bedabin camp the camera on the water. Void c bow.jpg|A glitch when a person is wielding a crystal bow and void armour. soul wars glitch no attack.png|A glitch occurred in Soul Wars where the player had no attack option, neither after respawning. Adv's log glitch.jpg|A glitch in the Adventurer's Log. A player having multiple randoms in Zanaris..jpg|Two random events occurring at the same time. Lava.png|Lava in the Freaky Forester event. Multidragkill.PNG|Multicombat activated in a non-combat zone. Moonclan glitch.png|A glitch with some hairstyles when wearing a Moonclan hat. Behind wall glitch.jpg|User stuck behind a wall. Angermacebug.png|A player able to bring an Anger mace outside of Tolna's Rift. Hair Glitch.PNG|A glitch when a player attempts to wear a Runecrafter hat. Rune glitch.jpg|A glitch occurred while woodcutting. Dreadlocks glitch.png|A glitch with a player's hair. Dung ADS GE.png|A player wielding a Dragonfire shield (Daemonheim) outside of Daemonheim. Pit dungeon glitch.png 2 Ahrims.jpg|A glitch where 2 Ahrim the Blighted appear in Barrows. Wizhathair.png|A wizard hat with green hair coming through it. Login-Glitch.png|A glitch when a player logged in with 0 health, Prayer and no Summoning bar. No glitch.png|A glitch where no required drops are found. Log in Glitch.png|A glitch on the login screen. GreenRedMask.png|A player's Green h'ween mask appearing red. DungeoneerObjGlitch.PNG|A glitch with the Objectives system. Forum Glitch.png|A glitch where 2 people are active on the RuneScape Forums. Chicken suit Scythe Glitch July 23rd 2010.png|A graphical glitch on male players that causes a scythe to go through the head when wearing chicken wings. Frozen half.PNG|A player standing in a block of ice. Snow and ice.PNG|A player is frozen and has snow surrounding them. Gltich.JPG|A glitch where 2 Dragith Nurn are present. Ment Wisefirecapethrough.png|A Firemaking cape going through the Freeze and Melt emote. Graahk glitch.png|A glitch where Horned graahk remains are outside of the pit. Glitched Zamorak Stole.jpg|A glitched Zamorak stole. Hair glitch.jpg|A glitch with a player's hair. Baxtorian falls glitch.jpg|A minimap glitch in the Baxtorian Falls. Dragon Skirt Glitch.jpg|A glitch with a Dragon plateskirt. Highscores glitch.png|A glitch on the highscores. bank.png|A glitch caused by lag whereas items within bank tabs would not appear. Scarab glitch.png|A Scarab swarm in the Ectofunctus. Bridge is out.png|A graphical glitch with the bridge to Castle Wars. Cwglitch.png|A Castle Wars glitch where the timer is set to 0. Lol glitch.png|A graphical glitch with a player's armour. Possible glitch.png|a glitch with the minimap showing the Runecrafting symbol. Christmas2008membersobj.png|A members' object on the destroy interface. Christmas2008walkonice.png|A player walking on ice. SD ice glitch.PNG|A glitch with the ice in SD. HD ice glitch.PNG|A glitch with the ice in HD. Ivy glitch.gif|A glitch when chopping ivy. Trading glitch.jpg|A glitch with the trade interface. Dharokx2.jpg|2 Dharok the Wretched at the same time. arianwynglitch.png|A glitch when Arianwyn appears at the bridge in Ardougne, and when you try to talk to him it says nothing interesting happens. Magic cape glitch.png|The NPC resting glitch. Challenge glitch.png|A player having the ability to challenge another player outside the Duel Arena. Gravestoneglitch.png|A glitch with the gravestone. Looks painful..PNG|Graphical glitch during the Great Orb Project. Glitch sickness.png|He should not be sick anymore after quest, but still is when opening trapdoor. Also he has the name Barkeeper instead of the official Bartender. Floating_Orb.png|A floating Air orb with the Mage from Burgh de Rott ramble NoChatHead.png|The chathead not appearing at the lobby.